Shiretsuna Academy
dangan.png|The Academy 528334-ohtori_academy.png Shiretsuna Academy Welcome Letter Shirestsuna Academy is friendly school welcoming new scholars with open arms. The Academy encourages that all students be respectful to the staff and others. Here we of course have all the core classes including Honors and Ap classes. We also encourage students on there first day roam around the campus and get to know its surroundings. The cafeteria is always open for any student to grab a snack in between classes. Since the school is just opening we encourage the youth to start any clubs and extra curricular though check in with Principle Shiretsuna. The Dean Armstrong-profile-shot-0.png The dean of Shiretsuna Academy is a mysterious figure who is the one who founded the school and built upon it.To the sutdents, he is sen as a bit of a harsh dictator, who runs things with an iron fist,but none thte less he is good at his job and sound in his judgement. Quick to call people out on their wrongs, he often gives the techeers the same treatment he gives the students,looking at them all as people to be commanded, and nothiing more. He even smokes cigars regularly around school grounds even when he himself was the one who banned it from school grounds. Alot of students would sweear they know him from somewheere, but parents are very familer with the public works he did. The rest of his life is a mystery. Vice Principal Master_roshi.png Vice principal David Cruso, has been appointed vice principal for many years since the school opened up to begin with. As in charge of the sutdents and student afairs, David is loved amongst the faculty and staff alike. Even the students love to be around him as he's known to let many slide off of the hook unless the principal himself is directly involved with the case. Ah but he is no pushover, as he understands the difference between right and wrong and will not stand for ignorance or injustice amongst other studetns.He's quick to stop bullyiing in it's tracks and is 100% against drugs. Though he and the principal bump heads on certain topics, he retains his posistion as even if the principal didn't like him, his high morality with the crowd makes it easieer to communicate through him and reach other people with a more positive outlook. All in all he's loved guy, who loves his job and young school girls. He looooooooooooves young school girls. Synopsis 013-scratch1.gif Shiretsuna Academy is a Japanese boarding school located on Tokyo Bay. The school is in the mountains near a loch. The precise location of the school can never be uncovered because it has been rendered to be hidden . Similarly, most private schools locations are protected in order to prevent their ways of teaching being revealed, as well as protect the students and schools themselves from any harm. Established around the end of the Great Flood, and after the war entitlted "Tthe Great Divide" Shiretsuna Academy is considered to be one of the finest private institutions in Japan, though other notable schools include Beauxbatons Academy and the Gudagon Institute. This Academy controls the surrounding town of tokyo bay with shops, jobs, and utility areas for things that the everyday person would need. The academy's philosophy is based on wealth, and as such, the entirety of Shiretsuna is administered under a heavily capitalist regime run by the dean who doubles as the mayor of this speciic part of tokyo. Labels Unbeknownst to most, but not a secret to others, the sttudents of these schools have official labels that they are given most of the time in private to aviod conflict, though it's plain as day on their records. Each student in this school is divided into two social groups: "Insigns" and "Exceeds" Insigns are those who were required or willingy go to the school in order to gain a better control over their ability to fit into society, and maybe obtain a somewhat normal life as a regular working man or find a use for their power that involes them doing some form of public service like a cop or firefighter. These are the norms of the academy, those who ether make it or don't, though alot of them can be considered the "cream of the crop" some can also be considred "bottom of the barrel". On the contrary there are Exceeds: People who were SPECIFICALLY chosen to attend the school, because of their notable gifts, innert maeasured talant,or their virus' destructive or infectious capability. Exceeds are those who are, weather they want to be or NOT destined for greatness, as their abilities are seen as great assets, and will be personally invited to the school with a complete free ride. The exceeds are given a choice to attend....usually. Certain Unknown ''circumstances have led to the enrollment of Exceeds before. These Exceeds after they graduate can also be chosen or seletced by the Japanse Millitary Organization known as "The Men of Tomorrow" who recruit people with advent abilites or virus control and train them to be hardened warriorrs. This is of course a choice......? Layout wvZBn6B.jpg Shiretsuna Academy has extensive grounds with sloping lawns, flowerbeds and vegetable patches, a loch (called the Grand Lake), a large dense forest (called the Garden of Eden ), several greenhouses and other outbuildings. It Contains three floors and they are the Tier 1 floor, the Tier 2 floor, and the Tier 3 floor. There are multiple staircases, which are known to move, in the massive academy, which is set upon huge rocks above a magnificent lake. 'Tier 1' Tier 1 floor is for the basic of basic learners. This floor contains both Insigns and Exceeds learaning the same basic fundementals in harmony, including knowledge on the virus, virus facts and safety, and even world history and lore. Everyone here learns about their powers and how they can learn to use them non violently or use them to help the general society. Exceeds who are just starting will be here as well, but this floor will mostly be applicable to insigns, that is to say a person who is an insign DOES still have the capability to become an exceed if they can. 'Tier 2' Tier 2 floor is for Exceeds who have went up in rank and been trusteed enough too begin basic millitary training. This training includes the study of war and milliteristic stratigies, combat traning and mock battle scenarios which put Exceeds in life or death situations forcing them to adapt annd overcome any situations. They also allow Exceeds to begin to learn new ways to harness their powers and train, and even have higher up officials to view them and see just how well they're progressinng and they may be offered a speical posistion 'Tier 3''' Tier 3 Exceeds are a group specifically for only the best exceeds chosen by their prestigious grades or overall abiltiy and control over said ability. These Tier 3 exceeds are deemed combat ready, and if need be can be deployed out on the feild to stop early, growing or current threats.This includes a quest board that shows different parts of not only japan but possiblity different parts of the wilderness around asia where the services of Exceeds would be employed to possibly fight against overpopulated mutated creatures OR enemy/forigen exceed factions that may try to form terroirst groups or terriorist organizations. History But, there is much more to this Academy. Rumors has it, when all the lights of the Academy is at it's rest. The odd happened, things as little as moaning weeping through out the halls. Or the kitchen knife misplaced and seen at the foot of a residents door. Or some students waking up with their rooms upside down. But, things has progressed to where people ended up being missing. But, the people usually ending up being missing were staffs, that people usually wouldn't care or notice have gone missing. So, they thought nothing of it, they passed it on as a rumor being passed around by enemy academies. Till, 3 years after the Academy had first opened. A boy, had appeared at the school grounds. He looked a bit different, he was scrawny almost as if he'd never eaten before. His eyes, quenched at the light, He could barely speak. Just sparks shot from his hand. His body caught electricity, to where he nearly killed everyone at the school. But Shiretsuna drove a bullet through his skull, killing him instantly. After this, you would think the number of students being enrolled to the school will die down. But this refused to be the case, as quickly more then suddenly, students flooded the school grounds. Shiretsuna became a hero, and the parents of these children wanted a man they trusted to protect there kids from threats like that. The boy later came up as James Mccoy, He ended up missing sometime after the flood at 6 years old. He was believed to have been dead.. his mother confirming this. But, since then the School have remained quiet. Not much of anything was heard from the school since then. Category:School Category:Information Category:Locations